1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game system, which advances a game in accordance with a game program, a game control method, and a recording medium for the same. For example, it relates to a game system capable of changing the job of a character in a role-playing game; a game control method; and a recording medium for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, role-playing games have appeared as one of the game categories for video games. Among the role-playing games, there are games that allow a job determining tendencies in the ability of operated characters to be assigned. In some games, jobs of characters are set from the beginning of the game or may be selected at the beginning of the game. In the games, the ability to which characteristics of the job of a user-operated character are reflected, is brought out.
Some characters gain experience by winning a battle, for example, experiencing varying growth depending on jobs to raise their skill levels. Therefore, there are various ways to participate in the game depending on the job of the character, and this leads to various amusements for the users.
Therefore, depending on the game, it may be possible to change a job allocated to a character during the game. For instance, in Laid-open Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-107460, when changing jobs during a game, advanced level jobs and initial level jobs may be chosen for a job, and the selectable advanced-level jobs are determined in the order of the job history of the characters. Alternatively, job histories may be exchanged among multiple operated characters to facilitate change of advanced-level jobs.
In this manner, it is possible to provide various game progression methods for game players and to increase the variations in the ways to enjoy a game by providing various jobs through an increase in the variety of characteristics for the operated character.
Nevertheless, with the conventional game, distinctive growth characteristics are assigned for each job respectively, and original growth tables for each job are populated. Improvement in skills is achieved according to the growth characteristics while referencing the above-mentioned growth tables when a certain experience is gained by winning a battle, for example.
Therefore, as the number of jobs increases, the number of tables to be populated also increases, and accordingly, a large amount of memory is needed for storing the table data. In addition, since the growth patterns have no relationship with the jobs, it becomes difficult to understand the differences of characteristics of the characters according to the differences of the jobs.
The present invention takes the above-mentioned problems into consideration, and aims to solve the above-mentioned problems, providing an interesting game system and game control method capable of effectively increasing the job types to be assigned to the characters while controlling amount of memory which is needed.